


Disturbed Silence

by TokiDokiIchinose



Series: UtaPri One-Shots and Short Stories [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiDokiIchinose/pseuds/TokiDokiIchinose
Summary: Everyone's quick to find out that Tokiya has strained his vocal chords and is put on rest for the next week. The rest of STARISH makes it their goal to constantly check in on him and make sure he gets through this painful time.





	Disturbed Silence

It could've happened to any of them. He knows that, but it won't cease the anger boiling inside him at the mere notion of being on vocal rest for the rest of the week. How is he supposed to go to classes like this?

"Tokiya, is it true?" Otoya's head is resting on the back of the navy couch that sits in the middle of their dorm room to stare at Tokiya who's sitting ramrod straight at his desk working on an assignment.

"Hm?" Tokiya barely acknowledges the redhead, knowing fully well what he wants to know. It's unsurprising that everyone in the school knows of his situation. After all, Hyuga is the one who told him to see the vocal specialist on board here for an assessment and for the results right after. His throat has been this scratchy before, so how has it escalated to this degree? How utterly disappointing.

"Y'know... the rumor about you not being able to sing?"

Has it surpassed mere vocal rest to being unable to sing? It sounds a little extreme. "I'm not allowed to currently, so technically you are correct. I will recover before next week." It's a reassurance he needed to hear himself. "Who told you?" His tone becomes colder than he meant it to, but he is genuinely curious. A baseless rumor spreading around would be troublesome especially one of that degree.

"Everyone's been talking about all day. Natsuki heard from Syo who heard from Ren who claims that-"

"Enough." So it got its start from Ren? He could've predicted that. "They heard inaccurately."

Otoya says nothing more, but Tokiya can still feel those red eyes pierce through his back. It's uncomfortable how hard he's staring. "Can I help you?" This time he spins his desk chair around to stare at him.

There's an odd expression on Otoya's face that he hadn't expected. It's as if he's studying Tokiya only under an intense gaze. That uncomfortable feeling returns in full.

"Your voice doesn't sound like you wouldn't be able to."

So that's what he's doing.

"Didn't I tell you that it wasn't severe?" Tokiya rolls his eyes and spins his chair back to face his desk again. He's wasting time on nothing. He needs to get as much work done as he can to make up for this pressing issue. "If you are so inclined to know, my vocal chords are merely strained. That is all. Stop looking further into it."

"But Ren said you'll need surgery if-"

"Enough." Tokiya raises his voices to promptly silence the other. Ren will be hearing from him  _very_ soon. How many rumors did he spread? What was the purpose of doing so? How interesting that Ren can somehow manage to annoy him more than being unable to sing properly. Truly shocking. "Ignore him."

Otoya doesn't dare speak again. It's obvious that he keeps looking back at Tokiya as if he wants to speak, but he makes no effort to do so.

It's as if he's jinxed himself and the quiet he thought he finally maintained in the room. Not too long after their conversation has ended, there's a knock on their door that makes his eyebrows twitch. As if sensing his distress, Otoya all but runs to answer the door, quickly undoing the lock and swinging it open.

"Masa?"

At the sound of the nickname given to a friend of his, Tokiya turns his head to find the ocean blues in their guest's eyes. "Hijirikawa?"

Masato follows the sound of the voice and bows his head when he sees Tokiya. "Ichinose. I was hoping to find you here."

Otoya pushes the door open the rest of the way and gives Masato room to enter. He bows again and walks over to the couch to take a seat.

Tokiya swivels to face him with an inquiring look. "May I ask why you've come this way?" It's not uncommon for any of their friends to visit their room, but it rarely happens. Usually they gather in someone else's room or one of the many lounges set across the rather large dorm building.

"I was concerned about your condition. How are you feeling?"

Right. Ren is his roommate. Of course he didn't miss out on the rumors he's spread.

"I apologize for troubling you as I seem to have. It is just a strain on my vocal chords. There is no real damage, and I will fine by the start of next week. There is no reason for any worry or concern."

"It could easily become more troublesome if not taken care of properly. I am glad there is no real damage at this time. I was informed otherwise, but I knew that it couldn't have been true if you were spotted in classes. Since the specialists here knew then they would've been notified and had you excused from classes until stated otherwise."

He's grateful for the intelligence Masato possesses. However, he is still upset that he came all this way because Ren told him he was in dire need. "I really am sorry. I didn't tell anyone to avoid rumors as such. It can't be helped it seems." He sighs as he relieves the tension in his shoulders to relax into his chair.

Otoya joins Masato on the couch and takes on the same position from the start of their conversation earlier. "How did they allow you to talk, though?"

Otoya just has to ask the one question he had been skillfully avoiding this whole time. According to the specialist, both singing and talking weren't permitted. However, Tokiya managed to convince them that he had to talk in order to get through the week, so they allowed him the bare minimum. It was why all his teachers had been avoiding calling on him for answers. They knew he always had the answer and wanted to, but they didn't want him to talk as much as the specialist did.

Masato stares at him as well, seemingly questioning it himself. "What did they tell you to do to relieve the pain?"

Tokiya sighs. "I was told to rest my voice for as long as possible, but I was told that it wasn't so severe as to stay silent until I'm recovered fully. They've cleared this." It's not entirely a lie, but it still doesn't sit well with him to stretch the truth to Masato. He's never had to.

It's like he's caught the lie quicker than Tokiya could tell it. Masato crosses his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes. He knows better than to question Tokiya until he tells him the truth. After all, Tokiya's been in the business long enough to spit out information such as instructions on how to get better off the top of his head. Instead he goes for the obvious choice. "You're lying."

Otoya whips his head to the left to stare at Masato with wide eyes and slack jaw. It's clear he's stunned by the quick accusation.

Tokiya closes his eyes and focuses on breathing momentarily. "I'm telling you as it happened." Another grey area in lying. It  _almost_ went that way.

Masato shakes the deep blue fringe in front of his eyes. "I sense that you aren't tell the whole truth. What did they actually tell you? Do not omit anything."

Tokiya wants to break the pen sitting on his desk in frustration. "I am fine. They cleared me for classes. What more do you need to know?"

Masato sits up straighter and glares at Tokiya as if that will make him give in to his lies. "You are not one to be told to sit patiently and wait especially when it comes to singing. I know you enough to understand that. Now what did they tell you?"

"I don't see why it matters. I am telling you the truth when I say it's only a small strain. It doesn't hurt to talk." He's stubborn in his lies now. He refuses to give Masato the real answer. He crosses his arms, mirroring the other's position on the couch.

Otoya looks back and forth between them, his brows furrowing in worry. It's clear that he doesn't enjoy confrontation. Tokiya wonders if it must be odd to see them of all people arguing as well. This is the first time this has happened. "H-Hey..."

"Ichinose, I will not hesitate to walk over to their offices and ask for the diagnosis given to you. If they refuse me, then I will ask Shining Saotome himself what you were told. He will easily give that information away considering the situation."

Tokiya taps his left index finger against his forearm in thought. If he tells Masato, it's clear that he'll be silenced until cleared by the specialists. If he doesn't tell Masato, then it will only delay the first option maybe another day or so. The result will most likely end the same way, though. Does he really want to be thrown into silence though? It's not something anyone enjoys, but he hates it with a passion. It's bad enough to be told not to sing. If silenced, then he won't even be able to communicate what he needs or wants to anyone. The very thought of having to write everything he wants to say down is horrifying.

Masato uncrosses his arms and sighs. "Your silence is plenty answer enough. Ichinose, I think you should take this more seriously than you think you are. I understand that it would be a hassle, but we are your friends and willing to help with whatever you need. Decide on your own what's best for you." He stands up and walks over to the door, clearly disappointed in Tokiya. Masato takes one last look at Tokiya before leaving and shutting the door behind himself.

Otoya's sweating as he watches the door shut, afraid to see what Tokiya's response is.

Tokiya continues to sit there with his eyes closed before spinning his chair to face his desk. He opens them after another moment and begins putting away his belongings into the many drawers in the desk. "I'm going to sleep." He gets up from the desk, stops to grab looser clothing for sleep and walks over to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind himself.

Otoya flinches at the sound and sits on the couch confused as to what he should do about everything. He waits until he hears the water from the shower running before he gets up and starts getting for sleep as well. He's not tired - far from it actually - but there's  _no way_ he's going against Tokiya's word. Not tonight at least.

.

. . .

.

"You're saying that Hijirikawa and Tokiya actually got into an argument? What's so bad that made them both lose their cool?" Syo leans across the table to get closer to Otoya, clearly more interested in the cause of Otoya's worry than the food in front of him. "I would've paid to see that."

"It was over the rumors." Otoya pokes at the curry in front of him with his spoon seemingly too upset to eat.

"Huh? Was Hijirikawa mad just because Tokiya abused his voice enough for him to strain his vocal chords? That doesn't really seem like something he'd get mad over, though. I'd expect him to say something like 'it is his own fault for not taking care of himself' or something." Syo places his elbow on the table and supports his head against his hand. "They're close, but are they close enough to argue over that?"

"They do hang around each other a lot." Natsuki nods his head as he takes a bite of the curry in front of him.

Otoya sighs and forces a spoonful of the curry into his mouth. It's only after he swallows does he talk. "He was more upset that Tokiya ignored the orders they gave him to recover."

Syo scoffs. "That sounds like something he'd do. What'd they tell him? Stop singing forever? No wait, he would've thrown a fit if that's what they said. What was it then?"

"Complete silence."

Syo blinks at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. "That's it?! He's upset that they told him to stay quiet for a week? Dude, I'd love that! I'd get out of every assignment!"

Otoya looks up, more worried than before. "That's why he's upset I guess. He doesn't like feeling handicapped."

Natsuki brings a hand to his chin. "You're right. Even if he's tired, he never says anything to anyone until it's too late."

"Eh? Who?" Haruka walks over with Tomochika by her side both of them carrying identical trays of food. They drop their trays down on the table next to each other with Haruka sitting next to Otoya and Tomochika on her other side. "Ittoki, what's wrong?"

"Roommate troubles." Syo manages to choke out beyond his laughter.

Nanami tilts her head to the side in confusion with an equally confused Tomochika leaning forward to listen closer.

"Tokiya and Masa got into a fight last night." Otoya sighs again and reaches for another spoonful of the dish. "I don't know what to say to him. Masa was right, though. He needs to take care of himself."

"They were fighting?" Nanami glances around at all of them anxiously, hoping to get an answer from someone. "Why would they do that? What was Hijirikawa right about?"

"Haven't you heard the rumors? Everyone is saying that Tokiya needs surgery on his vocal chords or something. It sounds like he's in a lot of pain."

"Eh?!" Concern fills Haruka's eyes as she shoots her gaze at Syo. "Is it true?"

Otoya leans in her direction quickly with wide eyes. "No! Er... I think at least." He laughs nervously as he sits back in his seat. "Masa could tell he was lying about being okay. I couldn't tell at all. He's talking fine, though! I think maybe it isn't true."

They all sit in silence for a moment wondering on their own whether or not the rumors are true. They all know exactly how he's like, so hiding something as big as surgery wouldn't surprise any of them. The quiet turns obligatory when Masato places his food tray next to Syo. All eyes gaze in his direction as he begins eating from the food in front of him. It's only after a minute of this does he get sick of the attention and look up to meet all of their eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with?" It's clear to them how tense he still is even after learning that the conversation happened yesterday.

Immediately, all of them shake their heads as if to say no but refuse to look somewhere else. Masato sighs and places the spoon in his hand down on the tray and folds his hands on his lap. "Has the conversation shifted to Ichinose?"

Everyone looks away from him to stare at the others, silently asking one another if it's okay to answer his question. Haruka looks back at Masato and sighs as well. "We were just wondering how he was. Have you heard from him?"

"If this is about the rumors circulating about his condition, then there's no need to worry. They are from an unreliable source who can't be bothered with the truth." He shoots his gaze over at the ginger who had just walked in and was now placing his order at the counter.

Haruka tilts her head in confusion. "Why would Jinguji lie about that?"

"It's obvious that his intentions were to rile everyone up over Ichinose's condition. Nothing more and nothing less. Take them with a grain of salt. Ichinose is in pain, yes, but not in enough that would prove these rumors to be true."

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief as they relax in their seats. All except Otoya however. "Did he talk to you today?"

Masato shakes his head. "I doubt he will until he's recovered."

"So you think he's just gonna ignore you for the next week?" Syo scoffs as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Yeah, right."

"He seemed angry last night, though. He was still in bed when I woke up today."

Everyone turns to stare at him as if he's grown four heads.

Tomochika checks the delicate gold watch around her wrist, eyes shooting open when she notices the time. "It's one in the afternoon, though! He skipped classes today?"

Otoya nods in confirmation. "I asked him if he was going today, but he groaned and fell back asleep."

Haruka stands up from the table right away. "We need to see if he's alright then. What if he's in a lot of pain?"

"What's got the Little Lamb jumpy today?" Ren sits down next to Masato, propping an elbow up on the table.

"Ren, did you make up the rumor about Tokiya needing surgery?" Natsuki speaks up from the other end of the table while everyone stares at him in shock. They had thought of asking the question themselves, but none of them dared to say it out loud.

Ren starts laughing, throwing his head back as if it's the funniest joke he's ever heard. "That really  _has_ reached everyone! It's gotten out of hand now, hasn't it?"

"This isn't a joke, Jinguji." Masato throws a pointed look at the ginger.

"I didn't say anything of the sort. Everyone needs to learn how to play the game of telephone better. Icchi must be pretty annoyed with this rumor. Speaking of which, has anyone seen him today?"

Syo bursts up from the table, anger clear in his eyes. "You're the one that told me he needed surgery! What do you mean you didn't say that?!"

Ren laughs again. "Ah ah ah, Shorty. I didn't say that he needed it. I only said that Hyuga mentioned surgery to him. I didn't hear their entire conversation."

Syo points at him aggressively. "Liar!"

"Easy, Syo- _chan_." Natsuki pulls Syo back down into his seat with just one hand.

Ren puts his hands up in surrender and continues to laugh. "I'm innocent. However, that means that you're the one who twisted my words and told everyone."

"I didn't say anything to anyone outside of this table! Someone must've overheard us or me when I told Natsuki. Unless..."

Everyone turns their attention to Natsuki, who's happily eating his dish of pasta with a smile on his face. "Eh? I only told Otoya."

Everyone shifts their attention to the redhead, who copies Ren's hand position. "I didn't say anything!"

"Someone must've overheard you then. Only Ren seems like the type to tell others who have no right to know, but I don't think he's said anything." Masato places a hand on his chin, lost in thought as to what has happened.

Ren bows jokingly to Masato. "Why thank you, Hijirikawa. For once, you actually believe me."

Haruka picks up her bag and then carries her dish in her hands clearly not hungry anymore. "I'm going to check on him."

"Oh, you're going to trespass into the boy's dorm?" Ren whistles lowly. "I'm impressed, Little Lamb."

Haruka turns dark red at the notion, and Tomochika bursts into laughter as she stands up to join her friend. "I'm only going to see if he's okay." Haruka stumbles over her words, the embarrassment obvious to see on her face.

"I'll go with you!" Otoya stands up as well and picks up his tray to get rid of it. "There must be something wrong if he decided to skip today."

"I might as well go, too." Syo joins them in standing. "Hyuga- _sensei_ gave me the work he'll need to make up."

"Ah, if Syo- _chan_  is going then I have to go, too!" Natsuki jumps out of his seat excitedly.

"I will visit at a later time. For now, I'll let him sit on the words I said to him." Masato starts picking at his food again.

Ren seems to debate if he should go or not and thinks on it as everyone turns to stare at him. Ren waves them away after a moment. "Have fun. I'll see him later tonight. I can't imagine he's happy with me either." He grins as he starts playing with his own food again.

The five of them nod to each other and make their way over to the tray deposit to get rid of their food. Haruka hesitates to leave the café, coming up with a small gesture for the friend they're going to see. "Should we get him something to eat? If he's been in his room the whole time, then that means he hasn't eaten today yet, right?"

Otoya brightens up at the idea. "Yeah! I'll go grab him something quick!" With that, he bounds off to the counter and places a quick order.

The rest of them wait by the entrance of the café until he returns with a boxed meal in his hands. They leave the building and head in the direction of the boys' dorms. The dorms are set up on opposite ends of the campus. The girls' dorms are along the path to the left of the main building where the café is placed, while the boys' dorms follow the path to the right. The campus is maintained to fit the no love rule set in place by the principal of the academy.

It takes a decent amount of time before they finally get to the entrance of the building.

"Tokiya and I's room is down the east wing past Syo and Natsuki's room." Otoya leads them into the building and down the hallway to the right.

There are a few guys hanging out in the lobby who watch the group silently pass by, gawking at the two girls following them further into the building. Haruka tries to hide her face behind her fringe of hair, hoping it's enough for her to disappear entirely. Tomochika places a gentle hand on her shoulder, as if to tell her that it's going to be okay. The boys with them pay no attention as they walk closer towards Otoya and Tokiya's room.

Otoya pauses at a door in the center of the hallway and takes a deep breath before handing the boxed meal over to Syo and fishing out the key to his room from his pocket. "Tokiya?" Otoya walks into the room, motioning for the others to stay behind for a moment.

Sitting on the couch in the middle of the room is Tokiya. Otoya makes his way over when he gets no response and finds his roommate to be fast asleep with a book open in his lap.

Otoya smiles and then looks back at the door to motion for the others to come in. Syo and Natsuki lead the four of them inside without hesitation. Haruka falters but recovers quickly. She gazes around the room and smiles when she notices how very like the two of them the room is decorated. The room is clearly split down the middle with Otoya's side covered in bright colors and clothes scattered around the floor. Tokiya's side of the room embodies him entirely. It's set in monotone colors with a modern touch to the decor. Every inch of his side is spotless, obviously cleaned up very recently.

Otoya carefully picks the book up from Tokiya's lap and sets it on the glass table in front of him. Only then does he begin to poke at Tokiya. "Tokiya? We have guests. Tokiya? Tokiya..."

His roommate murmurs something quietly to him before beginning to move. He squints before opening his eyes, blinking back the sleepiness in his eyes as they adjust to the light in the room. "Hm?" He stretches out his arms before turning to look at Otoya. Upon seeing the crowd of people in their room, Tokiya jolts upright and stares at them in surprise.

"They wanted to see how you were doing."

Tokiya goes to say something, but immediately closes his mouth shut. His brows furrow in what seems to be frustration as he begins to pull out his phone. He types out a quick message before holding the device out for Otoya to see.

" _'How were classes today?'_ " Otoya reads off the message out loud. "Tokiya, you're not talking?" Otoya's mind drifts back to what Masato said the day before and thinks that maybe Tokiya took it to heart.

Tokiya sighs and types out a new message to hold up for Otoya.

Otoya bends over to read it, squinting at the dimly lit screen. " _'I decided it would be better if I didn't. Hijirikawa was right. What is everyone doing here?'"_ Otoya stands up and walks off to the side, so he doesn't block them like he has been. "I told you they came to see how you were doing. Does it hurt? Is that why you're typing instead of talking?"

Tokiya frowns and doesn't make a move to type back an answer.

"That probably means yes." Syo smirks at them and makes his way over to the couch, sitting a cushion away from Tokiya. "Otoya grabbed you something from the café." Syo sets the plastic container in his hands down on the table in front of them.

Tokiya eyes the dish and then turns his head to Otoya before beginning to type something out on his phone again. Otoya bends down again to read from the screen and smiles brightly. "You're welcome! It was really Nanami's idea, though."

Tokiya turns his gaze to the composer in question and then quickly turns to Otoya, typing furiously on his device and then holding it up towards the redhead. Otoya stares at the screen and looks nervously towards the ground shuffling his feet. "I didn't think it was a bad idea... They just wanted to see how you were, that's all."

Tokiya lifts one eyebrow at him and pulls back his phone to start typing again. Everyone watches the interaction carefully, trying to pick out the meaning from their cryptic conversation. Tokiya lifts the device up for Otoya to see again. Otoya's cheeks burn red at whatever the message says.

"I know it is! Honestly, I meant nothing by it!" Otoya shakes his head back and forth, waving his arms wildly in the space between them.

Tokiya shakes his own head in response and locks the screen, placing the device neatly on his lap. He then looks up to meet four pairs of eyes all holding confusion or surprise at the duo. Otoya notices him staring at the others and immediately begins apologizing to them.

"I'm sorry! He was saying that my side of the room is too messy to have guests over." It's clear that Otoya is covering for himself and whatever Tokiya actually said. The smirk on Tokiya's face says it all.

Syo notices his sly look and bursts into laughter. "You sure that's it, Otoya?"

Otoya turns to glare at him with a pout. In the midst of the small mass of chaos, Nanami walks forward towards Tokiya with concern filling her eyes. "Are you really alright, Ichinose?"

Tokiya tilts his head to look up at her from his spot on the couch before bringing his phone up and typing into it once more. After a moment of typing and erasing, he holds it up for her to see. She leans in to look at it before pulling back with a frown. "It must still hurt if you're refusing to talk."

Tokiya shakes his head and begins typing again, holding the device up for her not too long after.

Haruka's frown seems to deepen at the message he writes for her. "You can rely on us more, Ichinose. We're here to help you with anything you need in this time of pain." She offers him a gentle smile that gets reciprocated after a moment of hesitation.

Everyone turns to listen to their conversation, suddenly engrossed after the comment Haruka has just made.

Tokiya types quickly this time and shows her the message, bowing his head to her as he does so. Haruka's smile brightens as she turns to everyone else in the room. "He said he'll call on any of us if he needs help with anything!" It seems so simple, but everyone else is still too dumbfounded that Tokiya actually typed that out.

They gawk at him in surprise, not one eye batting away what Haruka had said. Tokiya looks up at them before quickly turning his head to the side as if he's embarrassed by his own words. Natsuki and Otoya exchange a glance before bursting in excitement.

"Just let me know whenever, Tokiya!" Otoya points to himself proudly.

"I can help as well! I know a few good recipes for sore throats!"

Tokiya pales at the comment, and Syo immediately tries to shut him down.

Tomochika places a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "I don't know how you do it. You need to teach me."

Haruka smiles at her and lets out a small giggle before glancing over at Tokiya who's still sporting the gentle smile from earlier. It may not be too serious, but everyone's ready to pitch in and help if he needs it. The thought of how united all of them are makes Haruka beam with pride.

.

. . .

.

To say the silence is killing him slowly would be an understatement. Tokiya didn't like the idea of doing so either, but after talking with Masato he realized that maybe it was necessary. Although the silence didn't come without any trouble still.

It's been three days since his friends have offered to help, and it's been more tiresome than if he decided to care for the situation on his own. Getting someone's attention when he was in more pain than he wanted has proven to be difficult. Everyone together proves to be loud and chaotic, so getting their attention away from that is a task he's longer trying to accomplish. After the first few failures, he's decided it's not worth the trouble and sits off to the side on his own until the pain simmers down.

However, getting away with doing that soon became difficult. There have been times so far when he didn't want to try communicating with any of them, but then they flock around him trying to figure out what he would say if he wanted to. It was even more aggravating then not being able to get their attention in the first place.

Today is becoming exactly like that once more, he's noticed. He had left the room everyone was in to read a book in silence and wait until the pain faded a bit before joining them again. However, they thought otherwise and decided to follow him and see what's up. All six of them are currently taking up the entire lounge around while Otoya leads the discussion on what he could possibly want. It's unbearable, and he wants to leave desperately. He knows it'll be impossible, though.

"Tokiya, do you want another water? Maybe that'll help with the pain."

"But Otoya he already has one." Natsuki points at the half-full water bottle set on the table in front of a very distressed Tokiya.

"Has he eaten at all?" Even Ren has joined in on the conversation. His side glances towards Tokiya tell him that he's just joining in for fun however.

Tokiya rolls his eyes quickly and impatiently taps his index finger against his inner forearm. He's hoping for any way out.  _Anything._ The conversation needs to end, but none of them are actually looking at him to ask for an answer to any of their questions.

"I think so? I don't really remember if he ate any of the breakfast Masa made for him." Otoya frowns at himself in disappointment. How trivial for something so small to upset him so quickly.

"I tried to include healthier options that are known to help with the healing of the body." Masato places a hand on his chin as if trying to figure out whether what he made was not to Tokiya's like or if it was. Another trivial matter.

How easy most of them could be solved as well. Tokiya wants to scream, but he knows he can't. This is going to be the rest of his day he thinks.

"Oh, everyone is here." However, a saving grace pulls the conversation away from him to the new visitor in the room. Haruka. He releases a sigh of relief when everyone jumps up to say hi to her.

Haruka smiles back at them quickly before her eyes start scanning the room as if she's trying to find something in particular. Then her eyes land on the distressed Tokiya leaning entirely on the armrest of the couch where his elbow has been propped up. She frowns and parts the crowd gathered in front of her to sit by his side.

"Ichinose? How are you feeling today?" He hasn't seen much of her as there have been many compositional assignments she's been working on. At least that's what Otoya keeps telling him.

Tokiya sits upright at the sound of her voice and turns to face her, pulling out his phone from his front pocket to begin typing. It's funny how fast he's able to relay his frustration at the situation at hand.

She takes the phone from him with dainty fingers and gasps when she reads how painful his throat feels and how he wishes for peace. Tokiya smiles wryly in response. He feels bad for 'speaking out' about his current feelings towards the friends he knows are just trying to help, but silence is all he wishes for right now. It may not help with the pain itself, but it definitely makes it easier for him to handle mentally.

She hands the phone back to him, and he watches as the corners of her lips turn ever so slightly downward. She pauses like she wants to say something to him, but instead she turns around to face the others. "Everyone, would it be alright if I helped him out for now? He asked if he could be alone for a little while."

He's surprised with how easily and calmly she's able to deliver the message he wanted to yell from the rooftops of the academy. Everyone still shifts uncomfortably as if knowing now that they've upset him. It almost makes him feel guilty for saying anything to her.

"Okay." Otoya speaks up first per the usual. "I'll be back in the room then if you need me, Tokiya!" He puts a smile on his face anyway and waves goodbye as he pushes Syo out along with him. The others wave goodbye as well as they follow the other two out of the lounger.

It's clear that Haruka has a much more gentle and reassuring touch. Tokiya sinks back into the cushions at the newfound quiet that seems to envelope the room finally.

"I can tell the others have been asking, but is there anything you need now?" She speaks softer as if Tokiya will snap at anything louder above a whisper.

He shakes his head and closes his eyes, trying to pretend the throbbing he feels doesn't exist. Despite having just closed them, he throws his eyes open quickly when he feels her touch his forehead.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I read that usually in case of injuries like this it's easy to let yourself get weaker and fall sick. I was only checking for a fever." Her voice is hurried like he's about to run off in disgust.

Has it always been this way with their interactions? He almost tells himself no until he remembers how easily he pushed her away not too long ago. Of course she would act this way around him. Tokiya tries to give her a reassuring smile before closing his eyes and leaning back on the couch again.

She must get her courage back because her hand settles on his forehead once more. This time he lets her do so without raising his head or opening his eyes. Instead he relaxes into the brief touch that's removed all too quickly he finds himself thinking.

"You shouldn't sleep on the couch. I could help walk you back to your room?"

It's a ridiculous question considering how far they'd have to walk. He could do that on his own without issue or disturbing her for such a reason. He smiles and shakes his head.

She huffs out a sigh, but she doesn't press any further. Instead she continues to sit next to him in silence. It's not too much later that his shortened breaths of pain soothen out as he falls asleep.

.

. . .

.

Tokiya breathes a sigh of relief when he walks out of the vocal specialist's examination office. A full week has passed since he was diagnosed with the strain on his vocal chords and decided to stop talking, so he had been informed that he needed to meet with the specialist for a check up. Luckily, he had been told that everything healed properly, and now he can start singing again albeit slowly and without doing so for a long period of time. He'll take it, though. The good news itself comes as a relief.

Upon walking out, he notices Haruka and Otoya standing outside in the small waiting area set up. He didn't walk in with them, and he was pretty sure they didn't know about the appointment either. It didn't seem like it matters whether he told them or not, though.

They stand up immediately when Tokiya comes out of the office, clearly holding their breaths to wait on the news.

Tokiya sucks in a quick breath and smiles gently. "I'm fine." His voice is raspy from not having used it in quite a few days, but the pain that usually came with it is finally gone.

They let go of the breath they had been holding and beam at him back, returning his joy moreso than he's giving off himself.

"That's amazing! Are you able to begin singing again?" Haruka clasps both of her hands together.

"Not right away. I'm supposed to allow myself to ease back into it, which means that I can do so but slowly and only in small bursts until I'm completely sure I'm okay. He said that should take up to three days maximum."

Otoya throws his hands in the air. "Tokiya's back!"

Tokiya shakes his head and starts off towards the door ready to leave this side of the building. This will remind him to be more careful from now on. Another visit here is not something he wants to happen again. "I was sure you two had a class at the moment. What are you doing here?"

Their excitement vanishes as the realization sinks in for them. They turn to stare at each other before Otoya runs out of the office with Haruka trailing not too far behind him. "Thanks, Tokiya!" Otoya shouts from over his shoulder.

Tokiya places a hand on his hip as he watches the duo running off. He's not surprised those two out of everyone would forget just to worry about what's going on with others. It's a trait that the two of them seem to share. Tokiya checks the time on his watch quickly, and he realizes that he could make it to his class if he should choose to go. He's missed this music theory class twice in the past few days because of his injury, so he can't really afford to miss it again. Although he's sure that the teachers in charge understand his situation and won't penalize him for it.

Tokiya walks down the hallway with full intent to go to class. He's made a promise to himself to avoid talking for long periods of time, so it should be alright if he goes.

Like he had predicted, the class hasn't started yet. People in the class are still milling about the room and talking to friends. When Tokiya enters the space, all eyes turn to him as he makes his way over to his desk. Immediately, Ren is the first one to say anything to him as his seat is right in front of where Tokiya's is.

"Welcome back, Icchi. I see it must've went well."

Who told everyone that his appointment was not too long ago? He really doesn't remember giving anyone any specifics. "It did." Tokiya folds his arms on the desk. He'd like to distract himself by pulling out his songwriting notebook, but he's forgotten that along with every other notebook he uses for classes in his dorm room. He hadn't planned on being able to make it in time for any morning classes.

"Your voice sounds like you've-"

Tokiya raises a hand to stop him. He knows exactly where Ren's mind has already drifted off to. It doesn't take much thought to figure that out. "Don't."

Ren smirks at him. "You know me too well."

"Isn't that a shame." If only Hyuga could walk in this very second and interrupt this conversation.

"I think it's quite the opposite. Now if only you'd let me get to know you too well." Ren perches an elbow on Tokiya's desk.

Tokiya frowns at the sight but refuses to acknowledge it, much like his words.

"Yeah, right. You're gonna be the last person he tells anything to now." Syo laughs as he enters and sits down at the desk next to Ren. "Remember? You're the cause of most of his issues. Plus you're annoying."

Tokiya can't help the small smile that appears on his face at Syo's comment. It is rather funny.

Ren sees him laughing and holds a hand up to his heart with a pained look on his face. "I'm hurt, Icchi. Is it true that you think of me like that?"

"Don't worry. It's not just him that thinks that." Syo laughs again when Ren shoots a glare at him.

Tokiya rolls his eyes at their antics, yet finds himself enjoying the normality of the conversation. After such a stressful week, it's nice to talk like there's nothing wrong at all. It's peaceful in some odd way, he thinks. It's a part of his life he wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

"Alright, everyone settle down! We're getting right to work today on orchestration." Hyuga finally walks in and strides to the front of the class.

A collective groan resounds in the room at the thought of how much that means they'll get. Ren spins around in his chair to face the front of the classroom and away from Syo, who's already pulled out a notebook to takes notes.

Yes, he wouldn't trade it for anything and grateful every day he's able to talk with everyone.


End file.
